Son of Themis
by savagegooser
Summary: Story about a revenge driven demititan, Perseus, on a journey to save Olympus and fulfill balance! I suck at summaries but I'm a first time writer and I poured a lot of thought and energy into this. Let me know if you enjoyed and what I should change . Also Rick Riordan pls don't sue me this falls under "Fair Use"
1. Hunting

The sound of feet crunching the autumn leaves woke Perseus from his afternoon nap. He had not been expecting visitors. In fact, he had not expected anyone at all for the last 2 years to enter this area. Perseus was curious as to who had come, after all, who would want to visit the mossy ruins of an old, crumbling castle.

"Over here Annabeth", called a hoarse voice called out as both teacher and student briskly walked through the ruins.

"Coming!", called out the camper, excited to be on her first ever quest. Barely a quest, this was a simple scouting mission that Chiron had asked her to take part in; just Chiron and her. For 12 years since she had been dropped of in a basket at the porch of Camp Half-Blood, she had been waiting to get a taste of the outside world, past the swirling boundary of the golden fleece. This was her chance to prove to Chiron that she was capable to go the outside world by herself.

Perseus, an expert hunter, heard 3 pairs of feet walking relatively fast, heading towards the center of the ruins; a place where he himself had not dared to go. Perched on top a fallen pillar, he watched from the shadows, hoping to find who had come here.

"Maybe a quest, maybe searching for the entrance to the pit, or rather me.", he thought as he waited anxiously. Although he was trained by the very essence of darkness, he was in no condition to fend of 3 experienced swordsmen. His eyes widened in shock, then very quickly, turned to those of feeling hatred, as he watched the 3 demigods, no; a centaur and a demigod reach closer to the pit.

"So Chiron had the courage to show his face here after what he did to me", he thought as he subconsciously traced the faint scar on his cheek, a reminder from the pit to show him that he could be broken, that he was nothing compared to what he had seen down there.

Hugging the shadows, he silently crept to the edge of the pit, hiding in the shadows. The pull of the pit seemed to pulsate ever so slightly every time he heard the footsteps draw nearer and nearer; this was his time.

Chiron had sensed something off since he was on this routine checkup of the pit. Every three years, he was supposed to make sure the few entrances to the pit in North America were sealed and nothing had broken out, but this year, he noticed the pull of the pit was weaker, as if the pit had sent some of its evil energy back out, as if the pit had been fed up and returned something back. The moment he reached the grand door to the pit rooms Chiron knew something was wrong. Unable to expect what was to happen, he sent Annabeth first, into the dark room, her celestial bronze dagger illuminating the dark room.

Blinded by anger, the moment that Perseus had heard the door pushed open he threw himself at the door, charging with his broadsword made of ice. He had not even considered the fact that Chiron had been so low to send the demigoddess by herself into a room; into a room with a pit leading straight to Tartarus. Unable to stop his swing, his sword traveled towards the shocked demigoddess who barely had enough time to raise her knife to deflect the heavy blow, his sword deflecting off her blade, cutting deeply into her side. She moaned and slumped over unable to comprehend what had just happened. Dropping his sword, he left it sticking out of the poor demigod who had happened to get in his way. Stepping over her body, he pulled out his ceremonial dagger, a flat, fragile, triangle shaped blade inscribed with the words, "GOD SLAYER" in the old tongue. This had been a gift from Hyperion ,and the Titan of the light had the blade was infused with poison, a single cut could spell the end for even an immortal. He barreled out the door and was confused to find no Chiron. Running through the ruins, he dropped his dagger and picked up a dusty bow and arrow from a suit of armor. Sprinting like never before he climbed to the top of a lookout post and spotted the centaur galloping towards the sunset, to a white van marked, Delphi Strawberry Service. Praying to Helios and Selene, he notched his arrow and drew back the enormous, decorative bow. The force requiring him to pull back the bowstring was intense, and he felt his muscles burning, desperately trying not to let go as he judged what angle to shoot at.

The moment he let go, the bow splintered into his hands, the arrow flying high and true. His prayer had worked. His arrow pierced the pink sky and rained down on Chiron, sinking deep into his back calf. Stumbling, Chiron blindly grasped for the van's handle and pulled himself in. He had purposely left the van running since he had got there, incase something like this was to happen. Slamming on the gas, the van spun around on the pavement, and fled down the hill.

Another opportunity at justice gone. His mother was supposed to be the goddess of balance and he could not even kill a mere centaur. Sighing, Perseus climbed down the spiraling steps of the outpost to retrieve his dagger, one of his prized possessions. Surprisingly, he found the demigoddess still alive, slumped over the doorway, desperately trying to stay awake.

He felt bad for her, she had no part in this; she had accidently gotten in his way. However, he knew that she would not make it. His sword had pierced her waist from side to her bellybutton. Her orange and black shirt, soaked in drying blood, she merely stared at him. He knew that ambrosia could not heal a wound like this, this was a fatal blow. He thought about ending her right here, to put her out of her misery, but decided against it.

Grabbing her pale arm, he swung her over his back, carrying her to a nearby cemetery, built into the grounds of the castle. As her breathing shallowed, dark clouds began to close in, on the verge of rain.

A voice thundered, "PERSEUS!"

Perseus could not look up to meet the eyes of his mother; the clouds shifting to resemble her face. He hung his head in shame as he fireman-carried the innocent blonde to her grave.

Finally, Perseus looked up; his mother's face was on the clouds. She wore her war helmet proudly, her symbol of order and wisdom, and scowled down at him. He understood what he had to do, with no words said. His mother was the goddess of balance and order, this unfair action would not be ignored. As quickly as the clouds had gathered, they parted, clearing the sky for the pink-orange sun to set.

Bitterly Perseus thought, is this what she meant by "I will always be there with you" when she faded.

He set down the still demigoddess on the green hill of the cemetery, considering the consequences of his rash actions.

He had to pay, this was the only way to continue his mother's legacy and role of order. Holding out his hand to her he recited," I Perseus, firstborn demi-titan of Themis revoke my partial immortality for the life of this demigoddess." Thunder rolled in the valley as a heavenly light surrounded him and left towards the girl. Heaving, he fell upon his knees, weak, and looked towards the demigoddess who fluttered her startling grey eyes open, something he had not noticed before.

Perseus lifted her bridal style and carried her limp body towards his makeshift infirmary as she weakly protested, struggling against him.

Weeks after the incident, Chiron found Annabeth, who had been presumed dead, sleeping outside the boundary, propped up against Peleus, seemingly completely healed from the fatal blow she had received. Unable to comprehend, the first thing the next day, Chiron took Annabeth to the council to discuss what had happened.


	2. Post Encounter Meeting

"SILENCE!", thundered Zeus, silencing the constantly bickering council to listen to Chiron's tri-anual report of the North American Tartarus scene.

"Every single entrance remained closed except for one, the entrance on Boldt Castle in New York. I feared this day would come, eventually it would be time for me to face my mistakes."

"Mistakes?", questioned Athena, her cold, unfeeling eyes piercing into Chiron's light brown ones.

"Yes, Silenus and I both have committed a grave mistake, many years ago. I hoped that it would stay beneath the surface, but however I must confess.", responded Chiron, squeamish under Athena's piercing glare.

"I also understand that my daughter was a casualty?", pressed Athena harder, snarling at the centaur.

"Let her explain, she is with us today", Chiron belted out, unable to meet Athena's eyes.

Sitting cross-legged at the base of Athena's throne, Annabeth stood up, recalling her visit to the entrance of the pit.

"Well we were just walking through th-"

"Just skip to the part of the pit, Daughter", Athena abruptly interrupted.

Secretly Annabeth was in joy, she had never been called daughter before. Not by her treacherous stepmom Helen, and never by the visions sent to her my Athena herself, sent to help her navigate to Camp Half-Blood.

"When Chiron and I were heading into the pit room stop check on the seal, before I could even open the door fully, the door was flung open the other way, towards me. I raised by blade, to defend myself against whatever had thrown the door and a heavy sword fell upon me. I tried raising my knife to block the blow, but the broadsword coming towards me deflected off my knife and sunk deep into my side." As she explained, she brought up her Camp Half-Blood shirt, showing of the angry scar from her waist to her bellybutton.

"Then the swordsman just left, chasing Chiron all the way back to van with a dagger. He left his sword in me; it was a broadsword made of Ice. The ice was so cold, my entire right side was numb. Chiron got shot by an arrow, and he scampered towards the camp va- "

"YOU COWARD, HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE HER", Thundered Athena, standing from her throne, pointing her spear accusingly at the cowering centaur.

"YOU DARE!", yelled Dionysus, jumping out of his throne, pointing his pinecone staff at Athena, his red, mad eyes seeping with anger. "You think Chiron could have fended of _HIM_?", cried Dionysus.

Zeus was tired of this pronoun game and slammed his bolt into the marble ground, ratteling the ground. Both Dionysus and Athena returned to their thrones, glaring daggers at one another. Questioning Dionysus, Zeus asked," Who is this monster we are all worrying about, just send a quest after him." "Don't we have strong demigods at camp such as Jake, that son of Poseidon?", He quickly added in, trying to get on Poseidon's good side after accusing his son of stealing his master bolt.

Dionysus responded also looking as squeamish as Chiron," It was a long time ago, we had found a son of _Themis_."

Gasps of shock rung the throne room. A curious Athena asked," Didn't she fade long ago?"

Ignoring the shock, Dionysus continued," Yes, we found a _demi-titan_! Silenus found him, on his search for demigods and brought him straight to me. Unknowing what to do, I turned him over to Chiron to train him, who in turn, turned him over to Silenus who tried to harness the demi-titan's power of the natural world and law."

Chiron continued," Silenus tried to push the boy to his limits. I should have noticed that Silenus was driven by greed, having no interest in training the boy, but using him as a conduit for power to be used to convince the cloven of elders to crown Silenus was worthy to be the new lord of the wild."

"And?"

Chiron continued, "Silenus eventually grew tired with the boy not being able to do his bidding and thought of a way to get the boy to quickly unlock all of his powers. Then he murdered his father."

A gasp rung throughout the council, a member of the cloven, a murderer?

Chiron explained furthermore," Hoping the death of his father would snap the boy emotionally, Silenus threw his father, a legacy of Khoine, into Tartarus. When that didn't work, Silenus then threw the demi-titan in, frustrated. Realizing his mistake, he sealed the entrance to the pit and then turned on me. He drew his bow on me and demanded me to stay quiet."

"That traitorous scum!", hissed Dionysus, ready to teleport to camp, to confront Silenus.

"However, last year we found Silenus dead we all thought it was a monster attack, but I think we all know who did this. He was found poisoned from a stab wound." Retorted Chiron, silently thanking Dionysus for covering him from Athena's wrath.

Everyone fell silent and let Annabeth continue" Then he came back to retrieve his broadsword and dagger and saw me. Without a word, he carried me to a cemetery, while I bled out over him. On the way over there he set me down on the ground and the clouds darkened and turned into an older version of my mother (Athena) who called out his name 'Perseus'. Next thing I knew I blacked out and found myself on a cot as he was bandaging me and fed me ambrosia while an IV of nectar was being pumped into my arm. I tried to sit up, but I started to lose conscious again. He put this hand to my head, guiding my head back to the pillow, and said 'rest more'. Next thing I knew I was in the back of a van and I blacked out again. The next morning, Chiron found me next to Peleus, asleep."

"Good name, Perseus", hmphed Zeus, in homage to his legendary son.

Glaring at Zeus for his useless commentary, Athena told Annabeth," That was not me, that was Themis herself. Annabeth, do you remember the boy at all, his armor, his weapons, his face or body?"

Annabeth scratched her chin and responded," He wore a tattered cloak, and underneath a set of default, celestial, Greek armor but with no head piece. He had piercing grey eyes, just like yours mother, but he had flecks of black in them. He had a broadsword made of ice and a weird triangle dagger that looked like it was eons old, about to shatter. The dagger was dripping in a green liquid and had something inscribed in the old tongue. I didn't know how to read the language, but I could tell it was the old tongue. The blade was glowing brightly when he took it out of its scabbard, a rough light that hurt my eyes; not like Apollo, but a harsher light. He had a semi-tanned skin tone, and"

Annabeth was blushing profusely at this point.

"He was beautiful. He wasn't hot, he was beautiful. He looked like Eros."

Aphrodite could not help but grin like a madman. This would be very interesting for Jake and Annabeth, especially Jake; that poor son of Poseidon.

Rolling her eyes, Athena escorted Annabeth and Chiron out of the council room, so the council could finalize a choice of action.

Once they had left, Athena immediately seized the opportunity to present her brilliant plan to the rest of the council," We should capture this son of Themis and convince him to join us in the war against Kronos."

Zeus unsure of what to do looked to his right, at Poseidon who was nodding at Athena and then proclaimed," It is settled then, we should try to negotiate with this Perseus, anyone have any opposition?"

Dionysus stood up and reasoned," He is powerful, extremely powerful, what if we cannot control him?"

Zeus returned to his normal paranoid state and growled," If so, then we smite him where he stands; Artimes, cancel all hunting for the Ophiotaurus, Poseidon will handle that, and look for this demi-titan.

LINE BREAK UWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWU_THEMIS_UWUWUWUWUW

Several Years later…

Unbeknownst to the Olympians, Perseus was looking for them, tracking the son of Poseidon on his Pegasus, racing towards the quest headed to save Artimes.

**Sorry for not posting earlier, this chapter was super bland for me and I kept putting it off. **

**THANKS SO MUCH TOO:**

**FrostyComparison**

**DaughterOfDemeter**

**For amazing reviews and the constructive criticism through pm.**

**Have any thoughts on the story? Any suggestions? PLS REVIEW AND PM ME I NEED SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM REALLY BADLY AND IDEAS FOR PAIRINGS. TY :D**


	3. Meet The Son of Poseidon

The wind raced upon he floored the 1969 Mustang GT, swerving around the slow drabble of New York traffic, trying to keep up with the demigod riding his pegasus. Perseus knew that something was culpable, a strong, musky aura flooding into the streets. Suddenly the pegasus and boy were jerked backward, twisting vines pulling them to the top of a skyscraper.

OH CRAP

Ditching the car, Perseus drifted the car onto the sidewalk, crashing into an innocent hotdog stand and kicked the door of his car open. Pulling himself out of the wreckage with his briefcase, he dusted himself, wiping the splinters and glass off of his enchanted suit and briefcase. Perseus dusted himself off and ran into the towering building. Sprinting past security and metal detectors, he ran into the nearest elevator and spammed the top floor button as fast as he could, the security guards chasing after him.

DING

The elevator doors closed right on the nose of the guards, and Perseus smiled. He opened his briefcase and laid it down on the floor of the elevator. Opening it up, he checked to make sure everything was still intact, a rifle scope, a gun barrel, trigger mechanism, a gas canister, and a single bullet, a modified tranquilizer round that could turn people with immortality to partial immortality. He began to screw all the pieces together, double and triple-checking everything; he only had one shot.

DING

The elevator doors opened at the top floor, revealing a floating Dionysus gripping onto the son of Poseidon and a black pegasus over the edge with vines.

"You know I could kill you right now right?" answered Dionysus to Jake as he flailed over the side.

"Screw you, I'm actually trying to save someone unlike you lazy-"

Jake was interrupted as he and his pegasus were pulled in towards the god, almost touching Dionysus's nose with his own.

"You dare disrespect a god? I could turn you into a dolphin right now and no one could do anything about it"

For this chapter bolded is gonna be greek

"Except for me", Perseus said smirking, in position, holding a rifle aimed at Dionysus.

"The son of Themis! What an unpleasant surprise." Dionysus sneered, dropping Jake to the ground and wrapping him and the black pegasus in cocoons of vines.

"We both know that bullet won't stop me, I thought you were to be clever Perseus" snorted Dionysus, his red, bloodshot eyes bleeding over to a dark purple and summoning his thyrsus.

"It's not a bullet', replied Perseus bluntly, squeezing the trigger, creating a puff of smoke in front of his face and a dart in between Dionysus's eyebrows.

Plucking out the red-feathered dart from his forehead and tossing it out onto the ground, crushing it under his sandal, Dionysus laughed, "What was that supposed to do?" and charged at Perseus with his Thyrus drawn back, ready to strike Perseus.

Pulling his ice broadsword from the atmosphere, he swung upwards, parrying the painfully obvious overhead strike from Dionysus and before he could counter-attack, Dionysus dropped to the ground, his body convulsing and his golden veins and arteries pulsating.

Pulling his dagger out from his side, Perseus headed over to the slowly wilting vine cocoon and cut open the second cocoon of the obviously freaking out pegasus first. Halfway through his second cut, a heavy blow struck his stomach, sending him flying back towards the edge, his dagger flying over and disappearing. Angrly, Perseus pulled out his broadsword once more and raised it towards Dionysus, who had taken the age of a 50-year old bald man with a potbelly.

"You may have robbed me of my immortality, but I still hold a GODLY weapon. Your sword compares nothing to the mighty Thyrus!`` shouted Dionysus as he rushed for another hit, his staff barley missing Perseus as he limbo slide under the strike and kicked Dionysus behind his knee, forcing him to kneel.

Elbowing Perseus's gut, Dionysus scrambled away and ran for another blow, but Perseus was smart. Instead of dodging, he caught the Thyrus on the edge of his blade and pushed, carving out a notable piece of elaborate design from the wooden staff. Caught in a deadlock, Perseus kicked Dionysus backward and Dionysus fell on his back, holding his Thyrus up with both arms to shield him from attacks.

Unrelentlessly, Perseus hacked into the weapon like with an ax to wood, striking Dionysus's face only to be blocked by the staff repeatedly. Hacking away into staff, Perseus did not realize that his sword was indeed no match to the Thyrus. Stress lines began to form on the blade as it slowly cracked from hammering into the magical stick. Finally, the ice blade shattered from a particularly hard blow and the chunks and shrapnel of ice flew all around, catching themselves into DIonysus's cheeks causing him to bleed. Bleed red blood.

Not ready to give up, he grabbed Dionysus's staff and twisted around the exhausted Dionysus, pushing the staff up against his neck, choking him with his own staff.

"YIELD", hissed Perseus choking Dionysus harder as he squirmed around even more. Finally, his legs and arms gave away and DIonysus dropped to the floor, gasping for air. Tossing the Thyrus away from DIonysus's grasp, he picked up a shard of his broken blade and pressed it towards the wheezing Dionysus's neck, drawing beads of blood.

"Swear on the black stone and Styx that you'll stop trying to hurt the son of Poseidon and me, and you'll find a replacement weapon for me"

"You know Zeus would kill me if he found out that I surrendered to foreign powers"

"And I'd kill you right now", countered Perseus, pressing the shard in deeper.

"Fine, fine", growled Dionysus," I swear on Styx and the black stone by your terms"

"Wait, one more thing", Perseus asked calmly, "Give me your blessing"

Dionysus choked on himself. "My blessing?

Bold and Italics is the old tongue

"The curse of madness", hissed Perseus, drawing more beads of blood out of Dionysus's neck. "I know what it can do, show your enemies their worst fears and then draw them insane with hallucinations of their worst fear."

"Don't forget the unlimited wine too", Dionysus commented before narrowing his eyes and asked curiously," I hope you know that everyone whos received my blessing has driven themselves mad right?"

"I've been prepared" retorted Perseus simply.

Muttering about insolent demigod-upstarts, Dionysus placed his left ring finger to Perseus's forehead and whispered rapidly in Greek as Perseus buckled onto his knees and passed out, a glass vial rolling out of his unmoving hands labeled ANTIDOTE.

The ivy cocoon slowly dried up around Jake as the vines surrounding him grew more and more brown. As he thrashed furiously, trying to get the vines to untangle, he heard a loud snap, a sign that a god had flashed out. After a few more minutes of thrashing around, the vines finally gave in and crumbled around the demigod. Stretching out his legs and arms, he went to grab riptide to hack away at the vines holding blackjack, who was currently napping in his horse-shaped cocoon. Uncapping riptide, Jake staggered to blackjack's cocoon to free him when he tripped over a pale muscular arm, stumbling with his sword.

Perseus's sixth sense woke him up as his eyes shot open and saw the son of Poseidon barreling towards him with his sword pointed at him. Scrambling backward as the bronze blade nearly missed his huge bulge (Perseus is a real lady killer in this book) Perseus decided to test his blessing as he stared into the mortified demigod's eyes.

With a look of horrifying realization on his phone as his blade fell towards Perseus's...package, Jake looked at Perseus's face in shock as the person flew backward and stared into his eyes. His purple eyes. Perseus's grey eyes now danced with purple lightning instead of white and stared right into Jake's eyes.

Unexpectedly Jake saw Annabeth walked out of the elevator, and proceed to walk towards him. "What are you doin-". A blade spun through the air and lodged itself into his throat as Jake gurgled on his own blood.

"How could you betray us for the Titan's!? This is why I love Perseus more than I love you? The fake Annabeth asked as Jake's eyes turned red blood and buckled.

"Annabeth why?" groaned Jake as he awoke and looked around. He was hundreds of feet above the ground with his hands wrapped around the body of an older male. Jake freaked out and wrapped his hands around the man who was riding his pegasus with him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Screamed Jake as he pressed his face into the rider's back, holding on for dear life.

"Yikes ok,'' sighed Perseus as he signaled BlackJack to turn to the roof of a nearby skyscraper.

Once landed, Jake slipped off the Pegasus and fell on fours. Pulling out RIPTIDE and waving it towards Perseus's face he scowled," Who are you and what do you want? Also, where's Annabeth?"

"I'm Perseus, son of Themis, and I'm on a quest to save my friend's daughter. I simply showed you your greatest fears, which seems to be of Annabeth hmmm" retorted Perseus, "Are you close to her?"

"Wait, your seriously Achilles's brother?", questioned Jake, his sword dipping.

"THE-MIS, not THE-TIS, you know the Titaness?" sighed Perseus

"Yeah sure, Annabeth's my best friend and I'm trying to sneak onto a quest to find her- WAIT A SECOND!" shouted Jake as he lifted RIPTIDE to a defensive position, "A TITANESS"

Narrowing his eyes, Perseus flicked his wrist, his stygian iron ring with the emblem of Dionysus turning into a pitch dark blade, seemingly sucking in shadows, the opposite of celestial bronze.

"Woah" whispered Jake as he stared then shook his head. He could look at the cool sword after gutting this Titan.

Sending an experimental jab at Perseus, Perseus immediately took the offensive, letting the celestial bronze blade pass above his shoulder as his suit dissolved, revealing a set of armor and a cape (search "Mysterio far from home", looks like that but without the blue energy) with no helm.

'You forgot your helmet" commented Jake as he pulled his blade back.

"I like to turn my neck" responded Perseus as he let another jab pass over his other shoulder.

Testing his footwork, Jake jabbed at Perseus's stomach and instantly regretted it. Perseus turned his body, letting the blade pass through his waist and arm and continued to turn, letting Jake's wrist twist against his arm and drop his blade. He kicked Jake back, away from his sword and pointed his sword directly at Jake's neck, making beads of blood appear.

"Stop fighting, we need to find Annabeth, please."

"Why do you even care so much about her? Your a titan"

"Actually a demititan and she's my friend's daughter"

"How is that possible?" Jake asked, still unsure of trusting this man so easily.

"I'm a demititan son of Themis, the mentor of Athena. My mom and Athena appeared together in a dream vision for me, asking me to save Annabeth from the titans." "Also Aphrodite asked me too for some reason,'' grinned Perseus as he winked at Jake who profoundly blushed.

"One condition, If we go to save Annabeth, I get to control my pegasus.", proclaimed Jake. "Actually send the Pegasus back, we'll walk to the questers, they are closeby" demanded Perseus as Jake stared intently at the Pegasus who suddenly dove off the building and started flying back the walk they came from.

Perseus had excused himself to the tower bathroom and had come out with another suit less than a second later.

"I thought we are trying to trying to be lowkey?" questioned Jake, looking at the suit.

"Is a suit not lowkey?" asked Perseus frowning. It had been a while since he had interacted with mortals.

"Wait can you summon any clothes you want?" questioned Jake.

"Yeah, why?"

"Summon Adidas track pants and vans t-shirts," said Jake. Jake had grown up poor with his mother Sally and had never been able to even afford moderate clothing and had gotten kind of excited when he learned Perseus could summon whatever clothing he could want.

"Can I get some too?, my clothes are all dirty and ripped," asked Jake with a glint of happiness on his face as Perseus closed his eyes to summon them while holding a bead on his wood and leather necklace.

Jake was able to study Perseus up close as he stood close by and eyes close. Perseus had a lithe muscular body and was about 6'3. He had faint scars running across his face, disappearing into his shirt and an obvious one running through his eye and ending at his cheek. He looked about 17, about 4 years older than Jake and was definitely more mature. He had a classic bad boy/skater boy haircut, with his starchly grey, wavy hair swept to one side. The kind of guy to keep away from your girlfriend.

Opening his eyes, Perseus looked at the clothes neatly folded, lying on his outstretched arms and handed the smaller pair to Jake and gestured for Jake to enter the bathroom and change.

Before entering Jake asked," Can we also get some shoes and windbreakers. Vans Old Skool blacks are pretty good." Nodding absentmindedly, Perseus summoned them and handed a pair to Jake and the plain black windbreaker and waited outside as Jake changed. After stepping out all changed, Jake thought he looked pretty good. Brand new clothing was unheard of at camp as almost no one was allowed to leave and Jake had never worn good clothing like this.

However, he hung his head in shame as Perseus walked out. The sweatpants and shirt he had summoned had been a tad bit too small in size and were hugging him, showing off his muscular chest, displaying his abs and the sweatpants showed off his features a bit too much. Slipping on the windbreaker he asked Jake," Do you really like these clothes?"

Jake responded," Of course" and Perseus muttered a few lines in the old tongue and a flash of light hit Jake.

"Woah, what was that?"

"When I was trapped on Calypso's island, she taught me how to make clothing that stretches to fit you and will repair itself."

"Cool" responded Jake, walking side by side out of the skyscraper looking like Perseus's brother. An almost flex in his mind.

"Let's go catch up to that quest now right?" asked Perseus, walking briskly side by side Jake. "I have an idea, we can try to use aethral travel to get there fast" suggested Perseus

"Uhhh, what's aethral travel Perseus?"

"It's the rarer equivalent version of shadow travel for truly divine beings. It was passed on to me from my mother, the goddess of divine law." responded Perseus," I'm not the best at it, but we can still try."

"Also can I just call you Percy, the author keeps accidentally typing that and it's a mouthful."

"A nickname, sure!" respond Percy. Percy had made up his mind about this demigod. He would train him and make him great. He was the one the great prophecy spoke off. He would be Jake's brother.

Turning abruptly and gripping Jake's shoulder abruptly, he focused on the Smithsonian and started thee travel, both of their bodies shimmering. After the shimmering stopped, Pery noticed something was wrong. Both he and Jake were falling down towards a Nemean lion with silver arrows sticking out its back.


	4. Museum Mishaps

Son of Themis Chapter 4

Jake-3rd Person

"What in Ha-OOF", yelled Jake as he fell out of the portal and got smacked across the aerospace exhibit by the Nemean lion's powerful tail, crashing into a food stand.

Groaning, Jake activated riptide and sat up, only to collapse to the floor and pass out.

Thalia 3rd Person

'_Am I seeing double?',_ Thalia questioned herself as two newly outfitted Jakes fell out of a golden portal on the ceiling. One got smacked across the room and the other, wow! The larger Jake had fallen out of the portal and grabbed ahold of the lion's tail. He ran up it and sunk a blindingly white dagger into the lion's fur.

The mystery man climbed his way up the thrashing lion with his dagger, like a climber with an ice pick, and slowly made his way up to the lion's neck.

"That idiot Zoe!", Thalia angrily thought as both Phoebe and she continued pelting the lion, one catching the man on his calf.

Ignoring the barbed arrow lodges into his calf, Perseus was trying to get to the invincible Lion's mouth. He was thrown around wildly as the lion tried rolling and slamming into walls to get this unwanted intruder of its back.

Finally grabbing ahold of the Lion's mane, Perseus twisted around the Lion's face and drew his dagger back and threw it straight down the maw of the beast.

Perseus could no longer hold on and was thrown off the bucking beast, flying into the wall so hard, he dented it.

The Nemean lion reared around and faced the hunters and Thalia, advancing with shaky legs and promptly collapsed steam and foam beginning to form at its mouth.

Zoe-3rd Person

'That smell coming from the steam rising, I can recognize it! But I don't remember from where.', Thought Zoe as she and Phoebe strafed around the giant Lion's corpse, bows drawn.

A groan can from the entrance of the exhibit and Zoe instinctively turned around and let her arrow free.

Her arrow found her mark.

A sickening crunch followed.

It was the mystery man, draped in the same mortal clothing as Jake had been in.

"You stole my kill", calmly said Zoe as she and Phoebe nocked their arrows, facing the bruised soldier with two arrows coming out his body. One from his calf and one from his shoulder.

Gasping heavily, Perseus kicked his pitch-black sword towards the two teenagers and moaned," Its Perseus, remember 86'?"

Lowering her bow a bit Zoe retorted,"19 or 18?"

"17, 1786, The castle"

"Oh, what are you doing here?", Asked Zoe, coming in for a hug, startling Phoebe.

"Rescue mission, Daughter of Athena, how about you?", Responded Perseus as he widened his arms, her dark hair nestled into his neck.

"Trying to rescue milady"

"Mount Tam?"

"The one and only"

"I'm afraid I have to travel with you", Responded Perseus, snapping the arrow lodged in his calf in half, then pulling it out."

"Sorry about the arrows, you startled me. But I'm sure you can handle it _Brother_.", replied Zoe, reminiscing about growing up with him during the golden era.

"You know me too well, but enough talk, we should get on the way"

"Alright everybody double-time to the van, Let's go!", yelled Phoebe as Jake began to stir from his nasty injury."

Once in the van, Percy had taken the middle seat along with Jake, leaving Phoebe in the back seat with all the supplies camp had provided them with, leaving Thalia and Zoe in the front with the latter driving.

"Wait, where is Bianca?"

"Oh #%!", groaned Zoe as she slammed the brakes.

Circling back to the museum, Jake and Percy volunteered to go look for her while the three girls stayed in the car.

"20 minutes, in and out. If we're not here in 20, continue to Tam without us."

"Alright, Stay safe!", Yelled Zoe, parking into a vacant spot.

'_She seems really happy around him. Hmmm._", Thought Thalia, watching the normally grumpy Zoe smiling at the two boys.

Inside the museum:

"So, Percy, tell me more about yourself."

"Not now, we can talk in the car, focus on getting Bianca"

"Oh, sorry", Jake replied sheepishly, uncapping riptide and helped Percy looks for the aerospace exhibit.

"Grab a shovel!", Percy's voice rung out through the halls"

"What?", replied Jake, entering the exhibit, to find Percy poised with his sword facing down, ready to stab.

"I found her. She's dead, there's nothing we can do. We can give her the proper sendoff but that's it."

Percy stabbed down with his sword, right into the mouth of the seemingly dead beast and it dissolved. The sweet-smelling dust filled the room as Percy's sword sucked the essence and dust of the monster.

Underneath the thick leather coat was a corpse, the corpse of a girl who had been crushed by this massive beast.

With a calmness, Percy sheathed his sword and raised his arms. Cracks began to form on the marble ground and the ground split open, revealing a grave size pocket of soil.

"Help me set her in"

"No, I really don't want to do that"

"Back in my day, it was an honor to bury a great warrior, It should be for you too"

"I guess?", Jake responded, grabbing Bianca's feet as Percy grabbed her broken and mangled torso, lowering into her grave.

With the shovels Jake had fetched, they grabbed the shovels and covered her grave.

Percy summoned a bottle of the most expensive wine he could think of, _Amontillado_, and poured the liquid all over the fresh grave.

"Offerings for the dead, Hades if you can hear me, I will burn a shroud for your daughter at camp Half-Blood once this quest is over."

"Let's go back." Jake solemnly said as both walked out and into the van with damp eyes.

No one asked what happened when they came back and saw the long faces.

The boys buckled in and prepared for a long drive to California.


	5. Ambush

Son Of Themis Ch.5

"So, _Perseus_, what are you, who are you, and why are you here?", Jake asked casually leaning on the hilt of his blade, not wanting another Luke scenario.

"Well, I was an immortal demi-titan, the son of Themis, the Titaness of divine law and order-the traditional rules of conduct first established by the gods. She was also a prophetic goddess who presided over the most ancient oracles, including Delphi. Since she has long faded, I have inherited her domains which makes no sense due to the fact I lost my immortality."

"Did Zeus take it away, your immortality?", questioned Jake, eager to learn more.

"No, I had to revoke my partial immortality to save your Annabeth friend, I might have stabbed her on accident."

"That left a nasty scar" responded Jake, thinking about the large jagged scar he would see on Annabeth's belly when she would go swimming or wear short t-shirts.

"A grave mistake on my behalf, but I assure you, I have no harmful intent.", Percy started calming down Jake who had gripped Riptide's hilt so hard, his knuckles were white.

"As for why I am here, Athena was a prized student of my mother when they worked together on their overlapping responsibilities on justice. She and I became somewhat close friends and we both hold a great deal of respect for one another. My cape over here is a piece of Athena's cape, invulnerable. Besides that, Athena, Aphrodite, and my mother somehow contacted me to save Annabeth from the Titans as she is important later.

To be entirely honest, I am also on this quest for personal benefit. I hope that after Zeus might help me restore my immortality and become a full-fledged god.", finished Perseus.

From the back, Phoebe startled everyone who had forgotten she was back there, "How do you know Zoe?"

"I met Zoe during the golden age, Thetis and I had lived at the base of Mount Othrys. I would so often venture down to the garden to meet Ladon. Oh, that sweet dragon! Zoe was permanently stuck in the garden, so one day, she asked to talk to me as I fed Ladon and we connected. Later on, I met her once again at my home in an abandoned castle in New Jersey, rescuing her and Lady Artemis from a horde of monsters, earning both of their respect once again."

Zoe smiled from the memories of them sitting side by side, chatting and feeding Ladon.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Nighttime

Perseus was shaken awake by Zoe," Can you drive please, I'm very tired at the moment."

"Hey Thalia", Percy whispered as he shook the daughter of Zeus awake from shotgun.

"Thank for taking over", whispered Zoe as Thalia switched to Percy's old seat and Percy took the wheel, sitting next to Zoe.

"What's that on your neck?", asked Zoe, peeking a tattoo.

"Χωρίς φόβο (No Fear)

Καμία υποχώρηση (No Retreat)

Ζήστε τις σκιές." (Live the shadows)

A quote tattooed onto the back of his neck, dipping underneath his shirt.

"It was a reminder from her. When I fell in. This was the price for my freedom. However, sometimes it helps me. It gives me knowledge and strength. It helps me channel my rage and anger into my fighting.", Replied Perseus, pushing the hem of his shirt down, revealing the quote and a single small figurine of an elegant woman below.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive, but did you get that when yo-"

"Yeah, when I fell in that pit. Nyx gave it to me as my payment to her."

"Sorry about bringing that up.", Replied Zoe, leaning her head against Perseus's shoulder and falling asleep.

As Percy absentmindedly drove down the dimly light road, hand around Zoe's shoulder failing to realize the Son Of Poseidon was awake and had overheard everything.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

A rough hit woke up Jake as he fell himself hitting the cold ground.

He was no longer in the car, he instead was being dragged by his shirt by Thalia from what seemed like a full-scale battle.

Through blurry eyes, he saw Percy, Zoe, and Phoebe battling a horde of monsters. It was evident that fighting was futile. The monster army was too well organized. Enemy Dracaena dotted the surrounding trees, raining down arrows, telkines flanked the demigods as large cyclops attacked from the front.

Yelling and thrusting out his hands, Perseus pushed the enemy monsters back with a shimmering field, sending some stumbling backward.

Yelling in ancient Greek, Percy yelled," στο τέλος (to the very end)! Go without me, I'll hold them off."

"NOOO", yelled a teary-eyed Zoe as Phoebe dragged her back, towards their van, parked facing away from the monster hoard.

"The keys...", Thalia murmured as she patted her jacket's pockets, trying to locate the van's keys.

'PERSEUS, THE KEYS!", yelled Thalia, cupping her hands over mouth.

Swinging wildly with sword, Percy reached into his windbreaker's inside pockets and ripped out the car's keys and threw them to Thalia.

Then he disappeared.

The horde of monsters fell upon him and swallowed him, the monsters all howling and growling in joy into the sunset as the Delphi's Strawberry Service van raced away from the hill of the battle.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Zoe sobbed in the back of the van with Phoebe who had wrapped her hand over her sister's torso.

"That's the way he would have wanted to go out", whispered Phoebe, patting Zoe's silent figure.


End file.
